Scattered Thunderstorms
by SheLivesInAFairytale
Summary: OneShots. Eclare. That's what's up.
1. Passionate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

The name just dripped off her tongue. He was gorgeous, to put it bluntly. With dark jade eyes, silky brown hair and those lips. Oh those lips...They almost always wore a smirk on them.

He was perfect., she concluded.

Sweet, Sarcastic, Witty, Charming, _Sexy._ The blush instantly rose to her face. _Dear God, If Eli could hear me now, _Clare looked around the cafeteria, checking to see if anybody noticed her recent fluster.

Looking across the table, where her two friends Adam and Eli were talking about comic books eminently.

They didn't notice. Good.

She could just imagine they're faces if they had caught her flush. Adam would roll his eyes and laugh and her what's the dealio. And Eli…would smirk. Cause he knows he caused that blush.

It was obvious that I liked him. But the thing is I just didn't know if he liked me back. He was a flirt. But you could say, only with me. He was just so confu-

"Whatcha thinking about, Blue eyes?" Eli drawled snapping me out of my trance. "Oh...nothing." "Boy dilemma?" Adam asked mischievously. He too knew about my crush. I narrowed my eyes.

"Most definitely not. Just thinking about the English project. We have to write about something you're passionate about." I replied, once again blushing profusely.

"What're are you going to write about Clare-Bear? Hmm? Edward Cullen?" Eli taunted, teasingly. _She was just too cute_ he thought to himself.

"No." I retorted defiantly. "I don't know yet…what about you?" "I do not know, Blue Eyes, I do not know." Eli said softly shyly looking into her eyes.

"_Ahem_," Adam cleared his throat, "as cute as this little staring competition is.." Insert my blush. Adam continued, "the bell just rang. Off to English class we go!" Jumping up, they threw away their trash and made it to class.

_What am I passionate about? _Clare thought to herself, as she sat in her seat. Right behind Eli.

_Elijah Goldsworthy_. That's what I was passionate about.


	2. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I, once again, own nothing.**

Ugh. I hate Latin. Yes, even I , Saint Clare, hate Latin. C'mon what are we even going use this for?

It's useless. I mean the class was alright, Mr. Vane was a fun teacher and there were some entertaining kids in the class, but I just didn't get it. I noticed class was over, finally, and walked out of the room.

Just lovely, I had a free period. To study Latin, most probably. Great. Walking to my locker, I took out my vocabulary list and sat down.

Reading from the dreaded list…

**mortuus : **_dead, deceased_

"Mortu-" I started.

"They say speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, Edwards." Eli smirked, sitting down next to me.

_Speaking of the dead.._

"Just practicing my Latin vocabulary list, _Elijah._" I huffed. "Sheesh, no need to get so snippy, Blue Eyes, just making an observation." Eli replied, winking.

Blushing, I looked away. He laughed. He would.

"How about some help?" he asked after a moment of silence. "You can _try _to help. Keyword try. I suck at Latin." I replied, sighing.

"Oh be more optimistic, you can do it, Clare. Okay first word. Puclhra. What does that mean?" He asked smiling. His smiling was so beautiful, he rarely smiled, usually always a smirk, but that smil-

"Clare? Puclher?" he asked, a cocky smirk back in place of that smile. He was I was staring at him. Fabulous.

"Oh, uh...I don't know…Could you use it in a sentence?" I ask jokingly. "Clare est Pulcher." Eli said smiling softly. He leaned in closer, basically 5 centimeters from her face. I froze.

_Oh dear god, _I thought to myself.

"Clare is _beautiful._" He whispered, his sweet warm breath hitting my face. He smirked and moved back when he realized I wasn't breathing. "You got that one down?"

"Yep. Pulcher, Beautiful." I squeaked, my face blushing various shades of crimson. "Great," he smiled, taking my vocabulary list from me, "alright on to the next word."

It was official. Latin was my new favorite subject.


	3. Romeo

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Good morning, Eli. Lovely day isn't it?" Clare beamed walking up to Morty. "Oh contraire, I think it's going to be a boring, dreary day." I smirk coyly, knowing why she was so hyped up.

Apparently she did too, glaring, "Oh quit it, Eli. It's my birthday." "How could I forget, Clare-bear? You've only been going on about it for the last week and half. But don't worry you're still cute" I replied smoothly, smirk growing, if possible.

She immediately flushed and looked down. I chuckled, knowing the effect I had on her. "Any who, Alli's made me a cake, and I'm going to her house after school and Adam's coming cause Drew is going-" I cut off her rambling.

"Are you asking me to partake in the festivities?" I asked, smiling hopefully. "Uh-well…I- Yes." Clare finally confessed.

"So see you later?" I questioned, my mind racking of what to get Clare as a present? "Yeah! 7 o'clock, Alli's! Don't forget!" She said, running into school.

* * *

"Present time! Yay! Clare come sit on the couch near _Eli_!" Alli laughed, winking at Clare.

I chuckled, noticing the innuendo in her words and shaking my head. She came and sat and was bombarded with presents my Alli.

Adam got her scrapbook and a blue scarf, to bring out those pretty blue eyes, I assumed. Drew got her a build-a-bear, whose miniature clothes matched perfectly. I sure hope Alli helped him with that. Then, Alli gave Clare a best friends forever necklace, a truly cliché gift, but Clare looked content.

She finally got to my box. A mixture of shock, delight and happiness crossed her. She hadn't even opened it and she knew. Then again it was a box with holes. That was meowing.

That's right, Clare Edwards has reduced me to buying her a kitten. Its was just so damn cute, I walk into the pet store, looking for a hamster or maybe a rabbit. But then I turn around this kitten just pounces on and stares up at me with these big green eyes. I couldn't say no.

And now here I am, in the Alli's kitchen, sulking with Drew. While Alli, Adam and Clare fawn over Romeo. Yeah, ROMEO. How ironic.

"He just has the most beautiful green eyes." Clare said sighing.

_Damn cat, _I scowled to myself.

"Clare, come on, just go say thanks, he won't scratch." Alli giggled.

_Thanks for what? It's a kitten, for Pete's sake!_

"Maybe later." I heard Clare whisper. _Why is she whispering? Its not like Romeo can hear her. Ugh. _

Alli soon kicked us out and Clare and I got into Morty. And Romeo. Scowl still intact, we both sat quietly on the drive to her house.

Clare turned to me as we drove up to her house. "ThanksforgettingmeRomeo. You'reamazingEliandIreallylikeyou." She quickly muttered, kissed my cheek and ran out of Morty with the kitten, I recently used to detest.

I smiled to myself. Maybe getting the damn thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Teenage Dream

Sitting against a tree, Adam and I sat waiting for Eli to hangout. We were both just sitting, happily, listening to some Katy Perry on my iPod. Adam not once complaining that my music was too bright and peppy, as Eli had once critiqued.

Ugh. He drove me mad, but yet the crush never went away. Then again, it was more than just a crush. Way more. We knew each other on more private, personal level. He was always hot and cold. But I was giving him some "time" to get over his dead ex-girlfriend. Yeah. Just my luck.

"And here he is!" Adam chuckled, looking up at Eli who was smirking. "What've you guys been doin-" Adam cut Eli off by singing the chorus of Teenage Dream, very off key, might I add.

"_You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream, the way you turn me on; I can't sleep…"_, Adam grinned and stood up and bowed for me and Eli as we laughed.

"Really, Adam?" Eli said between breaths. "Hey! It's on Clare's iPod. Beggers can't be choosers. And I love me some Katy Perry." Adam smiled as Eli rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Katy Perry is a good singer and I like her music, thank you very much!" I spoke up defensively.

"Yeah, if you like girls dancing around in candy bikini's singing about California." He smiled haughtily. "Okay, that is California Girls, a completely different song. Get it right, Adam was singing Teenage Dream." I snapped. "Whatever, they're both songs without a meaning." He concluded.

"Teenage Dream, is about a girl wanting to be with the guy she likes. And how she has the chance to be and how they're going to be amazing together and how they love each other." I exploded, "The boy has guts too! He likes her and is willing to be with her! And this so called "time" he has spent "thinking" things over, he was flirting with her leading her o-" I stopped short when I realized what I was talking about. Uh-oh.

Eli looked astonished. Adam's mouth was hanging open. I had forgotten he was here. Oy vey. They probably think I'm mental. Oh, who am I kidding, I _am _mental.

"Well…I'm gonna leave…so you two can…talk." Adam said awkwardly, walking away.

Eli turned to me, with this crazy determined look on his face. He advanced towards me quickly and grabbed my face softly with his hands, passionately kissing me in the process. Let me tell you, this boy has got some niccccceeee lips. Real soft and warm. I felt myself getting light-headed. This boy…I swear. "Get it!" I heard Adam yell from behind a nearby tree.

Eli immediately pulled back and whispered, "Let's run away and don't ever look back."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Quoting Katy I see, hmm..?" "Oh just hush up and kiss me."

And that I did.


	5. Kinky

"Alli, why are we here?" I whined, embarrassedly, looking around in horror. "Oh chill out Clare, have you never been to Victoria's Secret?" Alli retorted walking around the store, Clare trailing behind her.

"Not at night, when the mall is so crowded!" I frantically hissed, hiding behind a rack of bras. They could not be in here. No way.

"Clare what're you doin-", she stopped short when she turned toward the entrance. "Ohhhhhh, I see. Adam, _Eli_…and Drew?" She quickly came and hid behind the rack with me.

"Alli!" I screamed/whispered. "Let's get closer and hear what they're saying!" She pulled me and stealthily ran near them behind a bra stand.

"Dude what are we doing in here?" Eli Smirked, picking up a polka dot bra and flinging it at Adam's head. "We are here to find me a lady." Adam giggled, talking the bra off his head. "Maybe we'll see _Clare _here." Adam said teasingly as Eli blushed. "She said she was going to the mall with Alli."

"I for one would _love _to see Alli in here." Drew smirked suggestively. "What about you Eli, would you like to see Clare in this?" pointing to a red, lacy night gown-underwear thingy. That just happened to be in front of the bra rack hiding me and Alli. As per usual, I flushed as I usually do around Eli and Alli next to me, trying to suppress her laughter.

Eli surprisingly laughed and shook his head, "Saint Clare in that? How kinky. I'd like to see that. But the day I see her in that, pigs will most definitely fly." Adam and Drew just guffawed louder.

Wow. How dare he say that! "You're just going to let him say that? Go show him what you're made of!" Alli whispered. I jumped up and came into view.

Smiling sweetly at them, "And why do you think I wouldn't wear such a thing?" Eli froze. Adam looked at me wide-eyed and Drew just awkwardly looked around the store.

"As a matter of fact, I think I just might get it." Adam's eyes widened even more as I grabbed the garment from Drew's clutch and Eli who was once frozen looked between a mixture of embarrassment…and …lust? Gosh. I need a drink, I was imagining things.

I bravely purchased the …rather risqué ensemble and marched back to them. Alli was standing with them looking triumph. The three boys finally gaining composure and fiddling with their clothing and hair. Eli's smirk back on his face. Typical.

Looking up as I joined the group once again, Eli winked, "And when will I be seeing Saint Clare in your new little…_outfit_."

I brushed passed him with Alli and flipped my curls in his face and whispered into his ear, giggling, "It's like you said before…When pigs fly." Adam and Drew once again began laughing like hyena's.

I faintly heard Adam say as I walked away, "Dude you are _so_ whipped."


	6. Bieber Fever

**thanks for all the reviews guys :) y'all are amazing. vma's tomorrow. b.o.b is singing. yayayayay. alright enough small talk.**

* * *

"Hey," Eli greeted Clare with a soft kiss, "you, me, dot later?" Clare responded nervously. "Uh…I can't later…I have a thing, but maybe tomorrow?" "Sure." Eli walked away suspiciously.

"Seriously, Clare, you have to tell him." I said smirked, holding in my laughs. "He can't know what I'm doing." She huffed, "He'd mock me for the rest of my life."

I started cracking up. I couldn't help it. She glared, "Adam. It's not funny." "It most certainly is. Ditching your boyfriend, to go to a Justin Bieber concert." Flushing, she stood up and got her things, "You wouldn't understand."

"_Baby, baby, baby, Ohhhhhh. I'm like baby, baby, baby, Ohhhhhh._" I sang, ending up in more giggles.

* * *

"Dude, have you noticed Clare's been acting a little…weird lately?" Eli said, sitting by me during lunch. "Nah, man she's probably not feeling too good, under the weather maybe." I lied smoothly.

"You think she's coming down with something? Like a fever?" Eli replied anxiously. Oh boy.

"Yeah…Bieber Fever." I muttered to myself. "What'd you say?" "Nothing, maybe you should go by her house after school today and bring her some soup." I smiled maniacally. Clare was going to _love _this. Not. But hey, I don't think Eli would really care that much about Justin Bieber. Seriously.

"Wanna come with me?" Eli asked, needing some bro-support incase his lady was sick. I grinned, this was gonna be good. "I would love to!" I exclaimed, cheerily.

Eli gave me a weird expression and said, "Sure, see you later."

* * *

Eli knocked on the Edwards' door and stepped back. I could barely keep the laughter off my face. I'm sure Eli had noticed as he kept as me if _I _was the sick one.

Mrs. Edwards opened the door and smiled, "Clare's up in her room before the concert, you can go see her."

Eli nodded confusedly, and we walked up and faintly heard "One Less Lonely Girl", playing from Clare's room.

We were greeted by the door of her room, by a dancing and singing Clare, adorned in Justin Bieber merchandise. Eli was smirking. Finally, he got it.

Clare noticed them and went beet red.

"A Justin Bieber concert, is your 'thing', Clare? And here I thought you were sick." Eli laughed.

"I just thought you'd mock me to no end." Clare mumbled. "I will mock you to no end about this, but really…Justin Bieber?"

We all ended up laughing hysterically

Eli laughed as Clare threw her pillows at us, "And here I was thinking of the worst possible situations. I thought there was another guy." "I don't know Eli, Justin's hair is just so dreamy. That's heavy competition right there." I teased, ducking the pillows.

"Can you guys go?" Clare smiled, "_ I _have a concert to go to soon." "Say hi to Biebs for us!" I shouted walking out of the room with Eli in tow.

Getting in to Morty, I took a CD out of my sweater and slid it in. Eli halted to a stop as the first song played.

"Oh dear god, not you too." He groaned over the sound of Justin Bieber.

"What can I say? The _one time, _Clare showed me that he was _somebody to love,_ I was like _baby_ give me some more!" I said cracking up as Eli rolled his eyes. Oh, I was good.


	7. Halloween

"Aren't you excited, Eli?" I almost shouted, beaming at my boyfriend.

Smirk on his face, please when wasn't it on his face? "To go trick-or-treating? However much it may surprise you, not my style. I love Halloween. But I detest, a bunch of 7 year old's jacked up on sugar."

"It'll be fun! Please?" I pouted, knowing he would crack. Admitting defeat, he smiled, "Fine," Victory. "What are you going to force me to be?" Eli joked.

"Well, how about we go today after school?" I suggested, smiling. "Woman! Halloween is in a week. Can't it wait a few days?"

"Nope! All the good costumes will be gone by then! We'll go later! I have to get to A.P. Calculus!" I smirked, knowing I had won, leaving him with a kiss.

I giggled to myself, as I heard him groan.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." Adam said bursting into laughter as I let him in. Eli was glaring at Adam as he kept laughing. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan?" Adam now on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut it, Adam. You're just jealous of my sparkly abs." Eli smirked, popping his shirt open like the costume allowed him to.

"Wow, did not need to see that." Adam said getting up from the floor. Psh, you may not Adam, but I sure did!

Eli buttoned up his shirt, sigh, and I turned to Adam, "These are very original costumes, thank you very much."

"Please Clare, you just wanted to see Eli in fangs, to fulfill one of your dirty fan fiction fantasies." Adam smiled evilly, mortifying me. Blushing, "You shouldn't talk, really, you're in spandex, and a cape."

He flushed, about to retort, but Eli thankfully intervened, "Cool it guys. How about we blow this popsicle stand and go get some candy." Coming from the guy who didn't want to go trick-or-treating…

We agreed, candy was the priority.

* * *

3 hours later, and after dropping Adam off, Eli & I fell on the floor on my room, exhausted. "Well that was fun," turning to him, woah he was really close, "uhh..hi there…can I help you with something?"

"What're you thinking about?" He uttered, his breath hot on my face. You delicious abs.

"Um…crazy stuff." I blushed, hey I was at least telling the truth. "I'd rather know what you're thinking, even if what you're thinking is insane." He smirked.

"WOW. Quoting Edward Cullen? Cute." I laughed, kissing him. Then playfully biting his neck.

"I should quote the pansy more often." He grunted.

Oh Eli, what am I going to do with you?


	8. Karaoke Night

**Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, been drowned with school! I'll try to update more often, Reviews? (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"We should have a karaoke night." Adam announced smiling. I made a face and turned to Clare. "Uh, we most definitely should not." She replied sarcastically, Adam sending me a pleading look.

"It could be fun," Clare scrunched up her nose, "to watch Adam embarrass himself." I ended with a smirk. Clare immediately burst into laughter as Adam glared daggers.

"I see how it is…but I can deal with it. So, my house tonight. Drew can participate and that mean Alli will too. So see you guys later." The beanie-clad boy uttered out quickly and stood up from the bench, leaving in a fast frenzy.

"What exactly are we going to do with that boy," Clare turned to me, her auburn curls hitting my face, "he is just too much." She stuttered, suddenly seeing how close we had gotten from a few seconds ago.

I flushed- something I rarely do, but I have been doing more often, thanks Clare- , "I'll see you at Adam's place? K. Cool." I grinned, quickly pecking her on the cheek before my spur of braveness was over.

Walking away from the bench, I laughed to myself, as she sat frozen there.

* * *

"So I got this Karaoke CD, 'Up with all da hot tunes', well…that's what it says." Adam spoke to group in front of him. Drew and Alli cuddling, waiting for instruction, I was sitting cozily but not too close to Clare, looking at her while she blushed looking straight ahead.

"O-kay. I'll go first then." slipping the CD in, Adam started stretching. We all chuckled at his tactics, he choose his song, blocking the screen so nobody could see his selection.

Spinning around dramatically, the first notes of _Party in the USA _started and he belted it out. By the chorus, we were all the floor clutching our stomachs with laughter. Literally.

The night went on with Drew singing _Toxic, _another crack up worthy performance, Alli singing _Your love is my drug,_ Adam came back for another turn and sang some Bieber song (his obsession was still going strong)- yeah the reaction was basically the same as before. Even I went up and sang, surprisingly.

"Can I go next?" Clare asked suddenly as Drew finished _another _Brittany Spears song. I don't know about that kid. "Go ahead, Clare-Bear! Let Loose!" Alli shouted, shaking her hips.

_Can't be tamed _started and Clare began to sing. To me. Granted, she was the best singer, but the way her eyes were trailing over me, made me squirm in a good. Finally, the song had ended and Adam, Drew and Alli were smirking at me, as I tried to fix my pants. I mean, come on. I'm a guy, and when a beautiful girl is sauntering over to me and mentally undressing me with her eyes, I couldn't help but notice. A lot.

"Well you should all leave now. That means you and Clare." Alli stated looking at me pointedly.

Stepping outside the door, I turned to Clare smirking, "That was…some performance." Blushing a little bit, "You seemed to enjoy it." She glanced down to my pants then to my face, giggled unfazed.

Well she got me there.


End file.
